Killer Bean
"Decaffeinated" - Killer Bean Killer Bean is the main character of the Killer Bean franchise, appearing in ever single official Killer Bean related media. His first appearance is in The Killer Bean, strapped down to a chair. He has had a different look in every Killer Bean media, besides in Killer Bean Unleashed, where he is the same as his Killer Bean Forever look. His real name is Jack Bean. Profile Appearance In The Killer Bean, Killer Bean is shown as red with purple shoes, gloves, and lips. He is shaped like a jelly bean and has pure black eyes. In Killer Bean 2 - The Party, Killer Bean is now brown and shaped like a coffee bean. His arms and legs are covered in black, and he now has red gloves and shoes, he also now has whitish lips. Killer Bean can also be seen with a belt that says KB on it with extra bullets. This is his first appearance with his golden guns. In Killer Bean Forever, Killer Bean still has black arms and legs with red gloves and shoes, but he also has a red and black vest. In this movie he has green eyes. His golden guns now have grey areas, and each one has a dragon towards the barrel on both sides. Personality Killer Bean is often seen as cocky and reckless. He is shown doing things like engraving is own bullet casings and not taking Cappuccino seriously while being interrogated by him. Killer Bean is shown as athletic, being able to jump multiple feet up into the air, and doing flips and spins. He is strong enough to climb up large warehouse racks in seconds, and can punch and kick people a couple feet backwards. Killer Bean is very talented when it comes to assassination. He is shown taking out two warehouses full of beans, a insurgency, Vagan, and Jet Bean. Killer Bean is very skilled in hand to hand combat, as he was able to fight off Jet Bean. He is shown as very skilled with guns, being able to fight off dozens of Cappuccinos beans at once without a scratch, killing elite, hardened, militaristic beans without getting shot, and killing Jet Bean by throwing a bullet into the air, then setting it off with another bullet. There is no information about Killer Beans past before Killer Bean Forever. Story The Killer Bean (1996) Killer Bean is shown strapped to a chair in a room by The Mafia, he is first sleeping, until the Mafia Boss slaps him awake. Killer Bean is promptly asked, "Who are you?" by the Mafia Boss, Killer Bean proceeds to not answer and instead observes his chains and then whistles. Killer Bean is then slapped again and threatens the Mafia Boss and is then asked again who he is. Killer Bean finally answers and reveals himself to be Jack Bean. After one of the bosses men shoot him, Killer Bean then calls the killer an airhead. Killer Bean is then approached by a big strong green bean, and punched a few times before being knocked out of his chair and picked up by his two guards. He then steals the guns from his two guards and kill's everybody in the room. Killer Bean 2 - The Party Killer Bean is once again shown as sleeping, this time, in his own apartment. He is woken up by the loud music playing down the street in a nearby warehouse. He promptly calls them and tells them to turn down there music, after they turn it up instead of down, Killer Bean get's angry, grabs his guns, and jumps from his 4th story apartment into his car. Killer Bean drives his car on a ramp through one of the ware house windows and crashes into the speaker system the partying beans are using. Killer Bean focuses on the DJ bean, but then he notices a motorcycle trying to crash into him, and he promptly shoots it down. He then jumps up into the air and onto one of the hooks of the warehouse. After getting shot at, the hook proceeds to move closer to his attackers. Killer Bean shoots a bean then the hook hes hanging onto gets shot by another bean, causing him to fall off of it. The bean who shot the hook attempts to shoot him but then gets shot himself by Killer Bean. After killing a few more beans, he rolls under one of the platforms and shoots one of the beans on top of it. After the beans listen for each other for a few seconds, Killer Bean notices what appears to be a propane canister; he throws it up the platform and shoots it, causing it the explode. The beans who were on the platform get caught in the explosion and are blown off the platform burning. Killer Bean proceeds to laugh at the burning corpses, until he notices the DJ bean running away with the disc onto the roof. Killer Bean follows him, and has a standoff sequence with the bean, ultimately ending with Killer Bean winning. He then takes the disc, and throws it into the air and shoots it.Category:Main Characters Category:Shadow Beans Category:Killer Bean Forever Category:Killer Bean 2 Category:The Killer Bean